


Bonding exercise

by DodoDenise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Foot Massage, Friends to Lovers, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic Revealed, Massage, Merlin gets spoiled because he deserves it, Mutual Pining, POV Merlin (Merlin), Party Games, Protective Knights (Merlin), Truth or Dare, the Knights ship it, the knights all adore merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodoDenise/pseuds/DodoDenise
Summary: Gwaine decides it’s a good idea to get closer to each other by playing truth or dare during a patrol.Merlin isn’t amused. But things turn out rather well for him.
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 259





	Bonding exercise

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always loved these silly truth or dare fics so I had to write my own.

Merlin didn’t know how he ended up here. He most definitely didn’t agree to this and yet, here he was, sitting at the campfire with the other knights, playing a game really not suited for someone with secrets like him. 

The knights were out on a patrol. A sorceress had been seen deep in the woods performing some kind of spell. Arthur wanted to make it a quick ordeal so he took all of his best knights with him. 

And now they were about to start playing truth or dare. Merlin wasn’t sure how Gwaine had convinced the knights to play a game for teenagers. He said something about bonding to strengthen their team work. Merlin was sure Gwaine just wanted to mess with everyone. 

“Alright then. Princess, how about we start with you? Truth or dare?” Gwaine grinned at him and was vibrating with anticipation.  
Arthur raised an eyebrow at him but smiled nonetheless. “Dare.”  
“Climb up that tree and scream as loud as you can.” Gwaine said. He looked pleased with himself and already enjoyed it way too much.  
While shaking his head Arthur got up and went to climb the tree with ease. Just a few seconds later he screamed from the top of his lungs. He looked absolutely ridiculous and all the knights started laughing.  
Arthur jumped back down and sat down by Merlin’s side. “Good enough for you, Gwaine?” “Beautiful. You made a dream of mine come true.” Gwaine put his hand to his heart in a mocking motion.  
“I really don’t want to know what else you dream about.” Lancelot commented.  
“Just the most wonderful things, I assure you.”

“Lancelot, truth or dare?” Elyan asked.  
Lancelot smiled and answered “Truth.”  
“Who’s your best friend from the people here?”  
He looked around the faces sitting around the fire and ended up looking at Merlin on his left. “Merlin.”  
“Hey, he’s my best friend!” Gwaine protested. Merlin ducked his head in embarrassment, which resulted in Lancelot putting his arm around him.  
“I like all of you guys. I don’t have a favourite.” Merlin said weakly. Gwaine began laughing “Don’t worry mate, we all know it’s Arthur.”  
Merlin glanced over at Arthur who looked at him with amusement. “Didn’t know you were so popular.” He said. Merlin rolled his eyes at him and looked back at Gwaine. “I’m not so sure about that myself.” Merlin commented on Gwaine’s previous remark, which made Arthur chuckle.

“Merlin, truth or dare?” Leon said from the other side of the fire.  
“Dare.” He’d rather avoid saying anything for as long as possible, so he was at the mercy of the knights and whatever they wanted him to do.  
“Do Lancelot the pleasure and go sit on his lap.”  
If this was what the knights would come up with he could live with that. He glanced to his right where Lancelot was already patted his lap. Merlin smirked and flopped down on top of him. They quickly smiled at each other and turned their attention back to the group. They were friends. Sitting on his lap really wasn’t bad at all.

“Hey Percy, what do you say, truth or dare?” Gwaine asked.  
Percy thought for a moment and then said, “Dare.”  
Gwaine grinned. “Take your shirt off.”  
“What?” “Now come on. It isn’t cold and your chest is quite the sight.”, Gwaine commented.  
Percy hesitated but ended up taking his chainmail and shirt off, sitting there bare chested.

This made Merlin peak up, hoping Gwaine would take truth.  
“Gwaine, truth or dare?, he asked.  
“Let’s go with a truth for a start, don’t you think?” Merlin grinned in victory.  
“Considering your enjoyment of Percy’s chest, do you like men?”  
“Now that’s an excellent question. I always say don’t cut your chances short by excluding half of the people.” “So you do?”, Merlin asked. Gwaine glanced at Percival and his very much bare chest. “I certainly do.”

Arthur cleared his throat and looked at Leon. “Leon, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” Leon said.  
“You are one the oldest knight. I’m sure you weren’t always as honourable, even if you present yourself to me that way. So, any stories about that?”  
Leon bit his lip and it was clear that he was thinking about something. “Oh, now I’m curious.”, Lancelot said and Merlin startled a bit having his voice directly next to his ear.  
“I- uh. That is, I once got into my full attire including Arthur’s ceremonial sword which was in the armoury and went to visit a girl in the lower town.”  
“You stole my sword?” Leon looked very guilty. “If that is the worst you’ve been up to over the years I really don’t need to worry.” Arthur grinned at his knight who looked more than relieved. 

“I did far worse to impress a girl.”, Merlin whispered into Lancelot’s ear and he chuckled. “Worse than usual?” Merlin grinned. “Not a lot more treasonous than what I usually do I suppose.”

“Anything you want to share with the class?” Elyan suddenly asked them. Merlin startled a little as he turned his head back at the group, who were all looking at them.  
“Merlin was just telling me of what he got up to with Arthur’s sword.” Merlin flushed red and hit Lancelot’s shoulder. “No, I wasn’t.” 

Merlin decided to change the subject and gain back control of the situation. “Arthur, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”, he answered.  
“Are you sure it is a wise idea to let the person who knows most about you let him ask a question to you?”, Elyan asked sceptically.  
“Knowing that idiot he’ll make me clean his shoes or something with the great creativity of his.” Arthur replied cooly. “So Merlin, what do you want to know?”  
Merlin was delighted to have so much power for once and cramped his brain for a good question. He knew what he wanted to ask, but was that wise?  
“Do you or did you ever have a crush on anyone here?” He went on to ask. It was the closest he could get to what he actually wanted to know.  
“Out of everything you could have asked me, that’s what you choose? You really are as creative as a fish.” Merlin just shrugged. “Yes.” Arthur said coolly. Merlin’s heart leapt with hope.  
“No wait really? Who?” Gwaine exclaimed.  
Arthur chuckled as if this wasn’t bothering him at all. Merlin scanned his face and realised he had put up a mask. Of course he did.  
“That wasn’t the question, now was it?” Gwaine groaned on frustration.  
“Princess truth or dare?” He just asked. “That’s hardly fair, this is my third time already.”  
“Do you want to chicken out?” Arthur grinned at the challenge. “Alright then. Dare.”

A wicked smile spread on Gwaine’s face. “Kiss the person you like most.”  
Arthur sighed and sent him a look saying as much as “Seriously?”. He looked around his men and his gaze finally landed on Merlin. Realisation hit him. Of course, he was Arthur’s best friend after all.  
“Gwaine that’s really not fair I’d rather not sit underneath them while they make out.”, Lancelot complained. “Hey you got front row seats, don’t complain.”  
Merlin looked down at Lancelot, pleading for help. “Sorry mate. Pretty sure you’re the only one in question.”  
Merlin looked back at Arthur who sat down closer in the mean time. “Is it okay?”, he asked earnestly. It made Merlin’s stomach flutter. He nodded. 

Arthur grabbed up and pulled Merlin down by the back of his head, meeting Merlin’s lips with this own. Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed and his whole body seemed to be on fire. Arthur’s lips were gentle and confident against his and of course Merlin kissed him back.  
Their lips were pressed together for about two seconds until Arthur pulled back. Merlin wanted to push back for another kiss but he pulled away instead. Arthur gave him a small but gentle smile as he sat back on his original spot when Merlin realised Gwaine was cheering and whistling. Merlin quickly sat up straight again and got comfortable on Lancelot’s lap.  
“Seriously Gwaine?” Arthur commented dryly. 

“You alright?” Lancelot whispered in Merlin’s ear. “Yeah, of course.”  
He wasn’t alright. He had just kissed Arthur. How was anyone supposed to be alright after that? His whole body tingled. He didn’t know whether he should love or hate Gwaine for this. This was for a game, not a real kiss. Arthur was made to do it but yet... it was a kiss and it had felt so good. 

“Gwaine, calm down. How about you do something again? Truth or dare?” Leon said to Gwaine.  
Gwaine gave him a great smile. “Dare please.”  
“Give someone of your choice a lap dance.”  
Gwaine’s smile grew even wider. “Oh I’ve been waiting for this.”  
He got up and walked up to Leon. Leon looked at Merlin and Lancelot in panic. “You brought that on yourself.” Merlin said with a grin.

Gwaine almost threw himself on Leon’s lap, grinding the air mere inches above him.  
Leon looked up in shock, trying very much to not look at the body right in front of him.  
Gwaine took the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up, showing half of his six-pack. Merlin turned away, feeling like he was intruding. His gaze met Arthur’s, who looked amused.  
“Leon really didn’t think this one through.” He commented. Merlin nodded, “This might take a while.”  
It was weirdly easy to talk to Arthur. He had been scared the kiss might have made it awkward, or simply different between him, but it didn’t.

“You like what you see?”, he heard Gwaine’s husky voice behind him. Merlin hid his face in his hand. Arthur glanced over at the pair again and chuckled. “At least Gwaine is having fun.”  
Merlin glanced over again, Gwaine was still hovering mere inches over Leon, who didn’t look shocked anymore and very flustered instead.  
Merlin turned back to Arthur. “Not only Gwaine.”

“Well, as long as they are busy how about we continue?” Lancelot said. The group nodded in response.  
“Percival, truth or dare?” He asked.  
“Dare.” Percy answered.  
“Give Merlin and I a foot massage.” Lancelot said as he put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and pressing it gently. Merlin turned his head to look at Lancelot’s face. “What?”  
“Arthur makes you run around all the time. You deserve it. And I’m right here with you and I don’t say no to a massage.” “Well... okay.” Merlin gave him a small smile. A second later Percy got up and move in front of them. 

Percy barely sat down as Elyan started talking “Arthur truth or dare?” “Seriously why do you keep asking me?”, Arthur sighed.  
“Because you’re the most fun.”  
“Okay whatever, dare.” Elyan grinned happily and looked over at Merlin. “Massage Merlin’s shoulders.” He said.  
“Huh? Elyan-“, Merlin wanted to protest. “No no you deserve it. Just enjoy it.” Elyan smiled at him. Merlin really didn’t think he deserved it. He just did his job and they were his friends. He gladly served them. Especially Arthur. 

“Turn around Merlin.” Arthur suddenly said right next to me. He wiggled on Lancelot’s lap to give Arthur access to his shoulders. Percy moved with him and soon there were hands on both his feet and neck. Merlin melted into the touch as they gently moved their fingers. He sighed happily. 

Elyan looked pleased with himself. 

“What are guys up to?” Gwaine asked as went to stand up straight again and left a very flustered Leon. He scanned the scene and went to go up to Merlin. “Looks like to tamed those knights while I was busy. Good job.” He went to ruffle Merlin’s hair and even though he wanted to move away, his position very much forced him to sit still. Gwaine grinned down at him.  
“Well actually Lancelot and Elyan did that for me.”, Merlin commented with a wry smile. 

Merlin closed his eyes focusing on the wonderful sensation of being massaged. Arthur’s hands slowly proceeded to knead harder, working on his stiff neck and shoulders.  
“Merlin, how on earth are you so tense?”, Arthur asked. “Comes with the job.” Merlin replied, still not opening his eyes.  
Percy proceeded to be gentle with his feet and then went on to Lancelot. Merlin wiggled his feet happily. They could play truth or dare more often if it meant he’d get more massages. 

Arthur’s hands felt heavenly on him and it took him everything to not shudder every other second. He couldn’t stop it every time though. “Are you enjoying it?” Arthur asked. “Mhmm.”, was all Merlin was able to say. Arthur chuckled. “I should do this more often. Being so tense makes you even worse of a servant. Maybe that could solve some problems.”  
“Seriously?” Merlin couldn’t believe what Arthur just offered to him. His mind raced as words jumbled through his brain, incapable of saying more than one word.  
“Yeah, sure.”, Arthur said. His voice was softer than usual, telling Merlin he was being sincere. “Thank you.” Arthur gave him an affirming squeeze as he continued to massage him. 

Merlin heard Percy moving making him open his eyes again. He was walking back to his seat. Arthur, however, didn’t attempt to stop any time soon.  
“You gonna stay there, Princess?”, Gwaine asked, a wide grin on his face.  
“If you could feel how tense this guy is you wouldn’t stop either.” Arthur replied. Merlin smiled shyly, being more than pleased to be spoiled like this.  
“We’ll go on then.”, Gwaine said and looked around to the others. 

Merlin closed his eyes again and didn’t really listen. There was some laughing and he was pretty sure someone started running around but he didn’t bother being distracted from Arthur’s hands touching his back. 

“...Merlin”, he heard Leon’s voice say and his eyes snapped open. “Mhmm what about me?”, Merlin blinked at the knight.  
“Told you he wasn’t listening.” Leon said to the others. Merlin looked around in confusion.  
“Leon answered the question who he thinks is the most attractive here.”, Lancelot said and Merlin felt himself blush furiously. “What?”, he looked at Leon in wonder. “It’s true.” He shrugged and smiled at him. “Oh.” Was all he was able to say. His brain had truly melted now and talking seemed like too difficult a task. 

Arthur started kneading harder to loosen the knots in his muscles and Merlin hissed “Careful you clotpole!”  
“I can just stop if you don’t like it.” Arthur retorted. “No.”  
Arthur laughed and ruffled his hair. “Hey why does everyone keep doing that.” Merlin complained and ducked his head away. “That’s your fault.” “How is it possibly my fault?” “You have very ruffable hair.” “That’s not a word.” “Neither is clotpole.” 

They went quiet and Merlin noticed Lancelot looking back and forth between them. “I really feel like I’m intruding here”, he said.  
“You’re not intruding anything, they don’t even notice”, Gwaine said.  
“Not notice what?”, Merlin asked in confusion.  
“See!” Gwaine lifted his hand at them exasperation. 

“Let’s change the rules a bit. Either truth or dare can only be taken twice in the row. The next person has to choose the other one.” Gwaine said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
“Elyan, truth or dare?” He continued.  
“Dare.” Elyan answered and apparently there was an unspoken conversation between them. 

“Alright. How about you give me a little kiss on the cheek.”  
“What Arthur and Merlin get to properly kiss and you just want a peck on the cheek? Am I so unpleasant.” “Oh Elyan, you know you’re gorgeous. But you also know Merlin and Arthur are up to something completely different. Now come on, be a good friend.” Gwaine winked at him and Elyan shakes his head with a smile.  
He kissed Gwaine with a loud smack of lips and sat back down. “Your beard itches. No wonder I like girls. I don’t have to deal with that then.” “Good thing my impeccable charms make up for it then.” 

Lancelot started talking behind Merlin. “Leon, truth or dare?”  
Leon seemed to be just as much in on the wordless conversation sending Lancelot a similar look. “Dare.” “Does anyone here know how to braid hair?” Lancelot asked and looked around. Percy raised his hand. Everyone looked at him in surprise. “Little sister.” He said and shrugged.  
“Well then, show your talent and braid Leon’s hair.”  
Percy got up with a smile and went to stand behind Leon. “I’ll make you look like the most beautiful noble woman.” He said and clapped him on the shoulder. “I sure do hope so! Don’t want to look ridiculous with badly done braids.”  
Percy went to work with surprising skill, quickly disentangling Leon’s hair and starting on the first braid. 

Before anyone could say anything else Elyan turned to Merlin with a smug smile. “Merlin, how about some truth?” Merlin gulped. Of course he had to be the one to get truth. Whatever they were planning, Merlin wasn’t amused.  
Merlin looked at Elyan helplessly but nodded.  
“Do you have any big and important secrets in front of the king?”  
No... no no no this couldn’t be happening. He wasn’t sure if I could lie in a moment like this. Everyone gaze was on him. He felt Arthur’s hands tense on his shoulders.  
He looked at Lancelot, scared. “Sorry I didn’t know he’d ask it in such a stupid way.” He said apologetically, obviously referring to the silent conversation the knights had during the previous two questions.  
Merlin sighed. They didn’t ask what the secret was. He could just admit it and not say what it is about.  
“Yes.” Was all he said. 

“Merlin?” Arthur asked behind him.  
“Yeah?” He ducked his head.  
“What are you talking about. I thought there were no secrets between us. Not about anything important.” He sounded hurt. Merlin couldn’t bare it.  
“It’s only to protect you.” Merlin got up from Lancelot’s lap to look at Arthur. His hands fell to his sides. “Sorry.”  
“Tell me.” Arthur commanded.  
Merlin looked to the ground. “I can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“It would destroy everything.”  
Arthur winced at his words. 

Arthur’s gaze went to the other knights and then locked eyes with Merlin again. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. They walked for a while in silence, Arthur’s hand still holding Merlin’s arm. 

He didn’t stop until they couldn’t hear the knights anymore. He dropped Merlin’s arm and looked at him.  
“Tell me. I swear it wouldn’t destroy anything.” Arthur looked earnest.  
Merlin took a deep breath. He had two secrets. One of them had been bubbling awfully close to the surface all night. At least it wouldn’t get him killed.  
“I-“ Arthur’s eyes bore into him. 

“I love you.” 

Arthur’s eyes went soft. “Oh you idiot. How is that supposed to destroy anything.”  
“I- I didn’t want it to be awkward and you won’t want me near you anymore. And I get that you hate me-“

Arthur stopped Merlin’s babbling with his lips. Merlin stilled in surprise, groaning into Arthur’s mouth.  
He was filled with shock, surprise, adoration, love. Everything at once. His body was raging with butterflies and he could feel his knees go weak.  
Arthur separated their lips before he had to chance to get a footing on himself again and kiss back. 

“You utter utter idiot. I could never hate you. You understand? Never.” Arthur said earnestly.  
Merlin just nodded, still feeling the ghost of Arthur’s lips on his. This might not have been their first kiss but this was voluntarily. There was no hiding behind a game. This was real. 

Merlin dove in and kissed Arthur again, desperately holding onto his chest. Arthur kissed him back and he was insufferably gentle. He could feel their love flowing between each other. 

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this before. Never could he go back and not kiss his king. His Arthur. It was a drug and he was determined to never let it go.  
Arthur’s lips were so incredibly soft. He captured Merlin’s lips, moving so confidently Merlin could just let himself go and be led by Arthur.  
They parted again and looked at each other. Merlin grinned like a maniac, overwhelmed with happiness.  
“I love you, you dollophead.” Arthur said and the insult sounded like an endearment.  
Merlin’s hand went up to touch Arthur’s face and he seemed to melt into the touch. 

A pang of guilt washed through Merlin. He had only told half of the truth.  
He couldn’t engage in this and still hide a part of himself.  
His face went earnest. 

“Arthur, I have to tell you something else.” Merlin’s voice was quiet.  
“What is it?” Arthur’s smile turned into a serious expression, noticing Merlin’s change in demeanor.  
“Hear me out before you say or do anything okay. I swear this secret is just to protect you.” Merlin let out a shaky breath.  
Arthur frowned at him. 

“I have magic.” A beat and Arthur stayed quiet. Merlin couldn’t read him so he proceeded talking. “It’s to protect and serve you. It’s part of me. I know you don’t approve of magic but I swear that I’d never do anything bad with it. Its only purpose is to help you.” Merlin waited, desperate for any kind of reaction.  
“Are you serious?” Arthur’s voice was so quiet Merlin could barely hear him.  
Merlin nodded. Slowly, he raised his arm and summoned a ball of light. It glowed in faintly, illuminating their faces.  
Arthur’s breath hitched as he recognised it. “I’ve always been there to protect you.” Merlin said. 

“Okay.” Was all Arthur said.  
Merlin gave him a questioning look, scared of Arthur’s judgment.  
“It’s a lot to take in.” Arthur continued. Merlin gave him a sad smile.  
“I’m sorry.”, Merlin said. 

Arthur’s eyes went away from the light and back to Merlin. He carefully touched Merlin’s cheek and the warlock pressed into the touch. 

“I think I get it, though.” Arthur said slowly. Hope flared in Merlin.  
“I should hate you. I hate magic and still, this-“ he looked at the light, “this is beautiful.” Their eyes met. “And I still love you. That hasn’t changed.”  
Merlin smiled at him, finally being able to breath again. “Can I kiss you?” Arthur nodded. 

Their lips met again. It was so much softer than the ones they shared before. 

“Does anyone know?”, Arthur asked.  
Merlin nodded. “Lancelot does. And Gaius.”  
“Lancelot?”  
“I didn’t tell him. He just saw when I used it to protect you in a battle.”  
A smile grew on Arthur’s lips. “So that’s why I always see you two whispering. I thought you had a thing with him.”  
“A thing?” Merlin raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.  
“You know. Like this-“ Arthur gave Merlin a small kiss on the lips.  
“You were jealous!” Merlin gasped.  
“No...”  
Merlin grinned. 

“So you’re not mad?” Merlin asked to be sure.  
“Not really. I understand why you didn’t tell me. I wouldn’t know what I would do I were you.”  
Merlin smiled and tried very hard not to cry in relief.  
Arthur draped his arms around Merlin and pulled him into a tight hug. He dug his nose in the crook of Arthur’s neck, melting into him. Those strong arms held him steady. He felt at home. 

“Let’s go back, shall we? We don’t want Gwaine to make those poor blokes do even weirder things.” Merlin said eventually.  
“Good idea.” 

They walked back, their shoulders brushing faintly.  
When the they reached the knights again, they all looked at them. Merlin noticed Leon had his hair elegantly draped around his head in many braids.  
“Everything alright?” Lancelot asked concerned. “Everything sorted.” Arthur answered as he sat down.  
Merlin sat back on Lancelot’s lap. He wasn’t sure whether he was still supposed to be sitting there but knowing Arthur was jealous made it an easy way to tease him. 

“What happened?” Lancelot whispered.  
“I told him.” Merlin replied.  
“You did?” He looked back at Arthur, who looked his normal self, maybe a little happier than usual.  
“You mean the magic right?” Lancelot asked on confusion.  
“Yes.”  
“How-“ “You two done?” Arthur interrupted them. Merlin smiled innocently. “All done.” 

“So, what happened? Give us all the dirty details!” Gwaine exclaimed.  
Merlin raised an eyebrow at Arthur, trying to tell him he is to decide what to tell them.  
Arthur grinned. “Obviously we’ve been shagging on the forest floor, as can be seen that Merlin is covered in leaves.” Merlin wasn’t covered in leaves.  
Gwaine laughed at Arthur’s lame joke and looked at Merlin instead. “Come on Merlin, I’m your friend. Obviously something happened. Tell me.”  
“We actually shagged against a tree.” Merlin said dryly, trying very hard not to smile (and failing). 

“Didn’t know you were so vulgar.” Lancelot said next to him, with a fake surprised gasp and shoving him playfully. 

“We kissed.” Arthur simply stated, being serious for the first time.  
“I knew it!” Gwaine jumped up in delight. “Leon, give me that money.” He walked over where Leon pressed some coins in Gwaine’s hand. “You let me down Merlin. I thought you’d wait this one out a little longer.” Leon said.  
“You had bets on us?” Merlin asked in amusement.  
“Obviously. Bets started the day Merlin came to Camelot.” Leon answered.  
“Of course...” Arthur grumbled but he smiled nonetheless. 

“I think we should change that dare for Merlin and get him on Arthur’s lap.” Gwaine said.  
“Aww but Lancelot is such a great chair.” Merlin pouted and leaned back against Lancelot.  
He shoved Merlin up in Arthur’s direction. “Come on, go to your boyfriend.” Lancelot laughed. 

Merlin flopped down on Arthur’s lap, leaning against his shoulder. His stomach fluttered happily to be able to be close to Arthur again. It was completely different to the friendly manner he shared a space with Lancelot. This felt new. It felt intimate. He could feel Arthur’s warmth against his back and shuddered. 

He looked around at the group of knights smiling at him, obviously pleased that they finally found each other.  
There wasn’t a place where he’d rather be.


End file.
